Boku No Hero: Jack
by Jaimito jamaica
Summary: Después del diagnostico que se le hace a los niños de 4 años, Jack sufre maltrato por parte de su familia y concluye en un abandono a este, el tiene que sobrevivir a las calles sin la esperanza de ser ayudado por los "heroes", afrontar la reintegración de la escuela y ser obligado a entrar a la mejor academia de heroes de Japon...UA Jack es un OC creado por mi
1. Prologo

**En una noche, una sombra que entra en un callejon muy oscuro se para en frente de un contenedor de basura y en el fondo se muestra las luces de la luminosa ciudad**

**la sombra traia en un brazos a un niño rubio con una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo mientras este presentaba moretones y rasguños en todo su pequeño cuerpo, aunque el chico tenia los ojos cerrados estaba consciente y eso la sombra lo sabía y empezó a hablar**

_-Se que me puedes oir - _**habló refiriéndose al niño **\- _y antes de dejarte aqui quiero que sepas que eres una gran decepción para nosotros pero a pesar de tus heridas aún sigues con vida asi que te diré esto_ \- **tiró al niño al contenedor **\- _regresare y si sigues con vida te llevare de vuelta a casa pero si no - _**agarra la tapa del contenedor y muestra una sonrisa malvada **_-cuando estes en el otro lado puedes estar seguro que no fuistes un completo inútil ya que serviras de alimento a las moscas y sus larvas de este contenedo - _**cierra el contenedor con fuerza y se va de ahi riendo **

Aunque siento de que alguien más allá dicho esto lo diré de todas formas - **se enfoca al contenedor **_\- _No todos nacemos iguales eso lo comprendí a los 4 años de edad - **se empieza a escuchar sollozos **\- yo fui abandonado por mi padre por ser diferente a los otros pero para que entiendas dejame contarte como comenzó...

**Hace mucho tiempo en un hospital**

Empezó en china, exactamente en una ciudad llamada Quingquing - **la camara se enfoca en un bebe riendo **_\- _en uno de sus hospitales se registró el nacimiento de un bebé que resplandecia luz desde que nacio - **la camara se aleja mostrando al padre con cara de asustado**

**La imagen cambia a niños emanando hielo, levitando un cuaderno y otro convirtiendose en fuego **

Y desde entonces solo aparecieron más niños presentando estos superpoderes o Quirks como lo llamaron al final en diferentes partes del mundo - **ahora se mira la tierra desde el espacio**

Pero esto solo ocasionó que el crimen de ese entonces aumentará y aunque habia algunos que lo usaban para a estos y hacer el bien, eso no evito que se desarrollará un nueva discriminación hacia ellos - **la luna atraviesa la mira pero vemos otra vez la tierra - **ahora que el 80% de la población mundial tiene estos poderes o Quirks llamados ahora, el karma cayó en ellos ahora siendo los "normales" los discriminados

Y aunque ahora los niños nacen con Quirks todavía existe la posibilidad de nacer sin estos y este es lo que parecia ser mi caso - **regresando al contenedor pero ahora desde adentro viendo al niño **\- los medicos le dijeron a mis padres que yo presentaba una las dos uniones normales que se encuentran en el dedo pequeño del pie, esto significaba que yo no presentaba ningún Quirk ganandome el desprecio ellos

Y aqui estamos, yo en un contenedor de basura lleno de moretones, rasguños y algunas partes de mi cuerpo sangrando mientras sollozo débilmente por el dolor que sentia en ese entonces, mi unico pensamiento fue "_que malvadas pueden ser las personas" _pero eso no significaba que yo fuera así - **ahora era de dia en ese callejón**

Si ya lo suponían mi padre nunca regresó - **del contenedor un niño rubio con ojos rojos y una cicatriz atravesando su ojo izquierdo ****asomaba su cabeza **\- mentiría si dijera que eso no me lo esperaba - **el niño salió del contenedor pero ahora ya no presentaba ningún daño en el **\- asi empezaba mi nueva vida en las calles y por las cosas que ocurrieron desarrollé un actitud fría hacia las personas, se podría decir que perdí lo que me hacia humano y eso eran mis emociones

Asi estuve...solo...durante años

Muchos años

———————————————————————

**_Es mi primera historia en esta plataforma y quisiera que me dijeran como me quedo pd:no pregunten por el nombre, yo no lo puse_**


	2. Capitulo 1

Transcurria el segundo día desde el comienzo de las clases en la academia UA, todos se encontraban en el comedor así que los corredores estarían libres de ellos a excepción de los maestros...

pero hoy no sería el caso

Mientras todos estaban almorzando, estaba rondando un joven de ojos rojos y cabellos rubio largo, tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba si ojo izquierdo y un mecho especialmente largo cubriendo lo no por completo, llevaba aparte del uniforme normal un pañuelo rojo colgando de su cuello, se encontraba en los pasillos con un gran mapa de la escuela, aparentemente buscando un salón en especifico

\- 1-B y... ¡Aquí es! - decía mientras veía una enorme puerta con el nombre del salón - 1-A - seguidamente bozteza mientras abre la puerta y mira una pantalla colocada en su antebrazo izquierdo - todavía falta para que termine el receso... ¡Bien!- guardaba el mapa y se dirigía a unos de los últimos asientos de atrás - Una pequeña siesta no hace daño

Procede a sentarse y a comodarse en el asiento

\- Quedarse hasta las 5 AM despierto no fue buena idea... - se queda dormido

Dentro del sueño...

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba suspendido en un espacio oscuro, tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que siente que algo que lo perturba

-Uh? - mira al frente y ve una sombra visible sentada y sujetando sus piernas, susurraba algo inaudible - Hola... otra vez - la sombra no responde - sigues tan silencioso como siempre ¿no? - cuando termino de hablar se acerca caminando hacia la sombra

La sombra ni se inmutó cuando el joven se acercó a él y siguió con su susurro constante

-A ver - acercó su oído hacia la sombra - ¿Podré saber que es lo dices por fin?

Pero lo que no contaba era que el susurro se hizo más fuerte pero aún así no se entendía nada, esto lo asustó, de pronto la sombra desapareció pero no el susurro que empezó a sonar por todas partes provocando un eco ensordecedor, se hacía más y más fuerte hasta que despertó

Aunque su visión era borrosa por lo que acababa de despertar estaba seguro que lo primero que vio fue unos ojos oscuros con iris amarilla, curiosamente quien se asustó no fue el si no la persona que lo estaba viendo quien se apartó rápidamente callendo sentado al piso, dio chillido agudo así que probablemente era una chica

Cuando su vista regresó completamente se dio cuenta de que había un grupo máximo de 20 adolescentes mirándolo con extrañesa pero como haría cualquier persona ante esta situación...

decidió ignorarlo y cerrar sus ojos nuevamente para regresar a dormir

-¿Estas bien Mina?-kero - decía una chica de cabello verde dándole una mano a su amigo de tez rosa

-S-si - sobandose la retaguardia por la caída, esta acción no fue ignorada por cierto enano con bolas en vez de cabello - aunque esa caída me dolió jeje

Un poco apartado de todos los demás, había un trío de estudiantes hablando sobre el misterioso chico

-Tu quien crees que es Iida? - pregunta una chica castaña

-No lo se, no creo a verlo visto en la cafetería así que no lo podría decir Uraraka - decía el antes mencionado a su compañera - tal vez sea un estudiante de otro salón que se confundió o algo así

-No lo creo teniendo en cuenta que el nombre de salón está puesto en toda la puerta - dice un chico de cabello alborotado color verde - aunque...

Sus dos compañeros lo miran por lo pensativo que estaba el chico

-¿Que pasa Deku? - pregunta otra vez la castaña acercándose al mencionado

-Este responde nervioso por el acercamiento de la chica - N-nada en particular U-uraraka, es solo que - su vista es dirigida de nuevo al misterioso chico - se me hace conocido de algún lado

Regresando a lo que sucedía al rededor del joven dormido, el chico con bolas en vez de cabello empezó a pensar en una forma de despartarlo

-Mmm... - tenía su mano colocada en su mentón entendiéndose que está pensando hasta que chasquea los dedos - ¡Eureka! - volteo a ver a una de sus compañeras - Yaoyorozu ¿puedes crear una rama?

-¿Pará qué necesitas una rama Mineta? - preguntó con confusión la antes mencionada

-El enano sólo sonrió con malicia y riendo un poco - nada en especial, sólo es algo que voy a utilizar para despertar a nuestro invitado - a escondidas sacado un marcador permanente

(Por si no quedó claro el plan de Mineta es hacer dibujos en la cara y luego golpearlo en la cabeza con la rama)

-Eso no es necesario - decía una chica con unos conectores de auriculares colgando de la puntas de su oreja

La chica se acercó al todavía dormido estudiante y estiró unos de sus conectores hacia la entrada de la oreja de este introduciendo lo violentamente

En el salón 1-B

Los estudiantes prestaban atencion a lo que decía su profesor y un joven que estaban al frente hasta que se escucha un grito de dolor que venía fuera del salón, "¿que habría sido eso?" Eso lo que se preguntaron

Regresando al 1-A

El chico quien se había derpertado por el dolor que empezó a sentir, se retorcía en el suelo mientras que el conector seguía en su oido

-¡BASTA!¡BASTA!¡BASTA! - gritaba por el intenso dolor que no paraba

La chica apartó el conector de el quien se sintió muy aliviado pero inmediatamente cambió su cara a una de enojo

-¡¿Hey que te pasa?! - decía mientras aún tenía la mano en su oreja y se acercaba firme a la chica, ella le llegaba por lo menos hasta la nariz

-Lo siento pero no te levantabas así que se me ocurrió esto para lograrlo - se mantuvo tranquila y no se inmutó para nada - aunque creo que no te has levantado del todo - hizo que sus conectores estuvieran cerca de él - ¿quieres que lo confirmemos? - su cara cambió a una molesta que lo aterro

Esa mirada le provocó un escalofrío que recorría su espalda lentamente, desde ese momento sabe que hacer enojar a la chica que tenía al frente

-*cof* bueno creo que eso no es necesario - dijo rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza y mirando a otro lado

-Esta bien - dijo tranquila bajando sus conectores

Cuando terminó el problema el silencio y las miradas de quienes lo rodeaban lo hizo sentir muy incomodo, hasta que alguien rompe ese silencio

-Perdón pero ¿Quien eres tú? - preguntó Iida

-Qué ¿Acaso el profesor no se los dij...? - no terminó porque se dio cuenta que el profesor

Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco al ver que el plan de presentación hacia lo de su grupo por parte del director se fue directamente a la mierda porque no llegó a tiempo el profesor de turno, All Might

-"Carajo All Might"

Pero como si como si el mundo tuviera compasión de él y de su situación se escucho una voz desde el otro lado de la entrada

-¡Soy yo...! - entonces se abre la puerta y colgándose de esta aparece All Might - ¡A través de la puer-...! - se queda congelado por la mirada asesina de cierto rubio que se encontraba siendo rodeado por casi todos sus compañeros quienes se encontraban asombrados por su llegada - L-llegue tarde verdad ja ja - se rasca a la cabeza avergonzado por eso

Lo único que hizo fue dirigirse al frente de todo el salón junto con All Might, estaba serio lo cual preocupo a All Might un poco, le pidió que se acerque y esté haciendo caso le susurró...

-Arregla este desastre All Might - su voz sonaba apagada y siniestra lo cual lo puso aún más nervioso de lo que estaba y asiente

-Mira a todos los demás - ¡Bueno! Quisiera que todos tomarán asiento tranquilamente - todos hicieron caso a la orden, pero también estaban confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar - ¡Bien! - regresa su emoción de siempre - ¡Quisiera que le den la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero! - hace un gesto con sus manos presentándolo - ¡Jack!

La cara de sorpresa y de confusión no se hicieron esperar

-"¿Nuevo compañero?" - esa pregunta sonaba en la cabeza del peli-verde

-All Might - susurro Jack llamando su atención - creo que deberías empezar desde el comienzo ¿no lo crees?

Continuará...

Hola... Y no se que mas decir xd solo espero que este primer capitulo te haya gustado quien sea que lo este leyendo, por ciacaso te mando un saludo y un gracias por darte cuenta de la historia aunque no tenga portada :'v y de aquí me despido adiós


End file.
